


#14. Green

by Greenfrogger



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Gen, Greenfrogger 100 Word Prompt Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: I had Colin in mind when writing this story.  He's the only regular Whose Liner who lives in an area where they would have snow during winter.  I know Ryan lives in Washington but I think any snow they get would be washed out by the rain, but I could be wrong.





	#14. Green

He stood outside his front door on an early spring March day. The ground had been covered in snow for most of the winter and the temperature still had not risen about freezing. He couldn’t remember when the weather forecaster had said sun would be in their forecast. At this rate, he thought never but he knew spring would arrive. A few hours later he and his wife return home. He gets out of the car and notices something warm on top of his head. It’s the sun peaking out of the clouds. He also notices that the snow is melting away, leaving the green grass in it’s wake.

**Author's Note:**

> I had Colin in mind when writing this story. He's the only regular Whose Liner who lives in an area where they would have snow during winter. I know Ryan lives in Washington but I think any snow they get would be washed out by the rain, but I could be wrong.


End file.
